


Obey

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Summer 2018 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: The first rule was it to never disturb the lord and to stay out of his way if possible. Every servant had to obey to this one rule no matter what. However what should a servant do it the lord suddenly requested their presence?Day 2 of theSoudam WeekPrompt: Royalty/Servants





	Obey

Ever since Kazuichi Souda could think, he had been working in his father's workshop that had been owned by his family for many generations. Of course while he had been still too young to actually work on the machines he had only assisted his father in form of giving him the tools and other small things that the adult had needed, while his father would teach him everything about the work he did so that Kazuichi could one day take over the workshop. When he got older his father had let him actively help with the repair works that their clients needed and Kazuichi had realised that the work of a mechanic came natural to him. It was a talent he possessed, so within a short time he had been allowed to work on projects alone despite his young age, while his farther had worked alongside of him and they had managed to doubled their productivity. On Kazuichi's 18th birthday his father had surprised him with naming him an official co-owner of the workshop. His dad had informed him that no one in their family were ever named an co-owner at such a young age and that he was proud of his son. It was Kazuichi's happiest memory as he loved the workshop and working with vehicles, repairing and upgrading them.

So when a huge chain for a workshop had opened in their small town and easily pushed their workshop out of business, he was devastated. At the beginning they had been able to keep business with the people of their home town, as they had known this specific workshop for generations and knew about the good work they had done. However one day more and more vehicles couldn't be fixed no matter what Kazuichi and his dad had tried. It whad been too late when Kazuichi had noticed that their rival had been sabotaging their work and their customers had stayed away, all now visiting their competitor. They had tried to charge against the big chain, however they had no evidence for the sabotages and they had not been able to afford an lawyer so they had lost the case and shortly after they had lost their workshop.

Kazuichi had no idea what they were supposed to do now, when he had been starring at the closed door of the workshop with the adjoined house in which he any many of his ancestors grew up.

“Come on, let's go now, Kaz.” his dad had smiled at him, trying to be reassuring for his son despite the fact that Kazuichi was already over 20 years old. “While it will be unusual living in our new flat, I know that you'll like it.”

Kazuichi had been able to tell that his father had been just as devastated at the loss of their workshop as Kazuichi had been, so he had tried to also be reassuring and take some of the stress of his father's shoulder. “I'm sure it will be great.” he had given a toothy grin, even if he hadn't feel like it. He actually had wanted to cry, since he had been aware that they couldn't even afford the tiny flat in which they would move into. The bankruptcy had taken everything from them and now they had nothing left. Still both had tried their best to see a positive future ahead.

 

The flat had been hardly big enough for two grown men, yet Kazuichi and his dad made it work. Though the stress with their money problems and inability to have some private space to cool down had led to some heated arguments between them and the more time went by with them not being able to find something more permanent than the occasional odd-job, the arguments became more frequent.

One day however things had seemed to finally take a better turn as Kazuichi's father had managed to find a job at a factory. Sadly they had only needed one worker at that time, so Kazuichi had still been in a desperate need of work. But at least one of them had managed to find a job that would bring in some money and hopefully one day pay off their debts.

More and more time had passed and Kazuichi was turning more and more frustrated, making him cry more than once about his hopelessness. To raise his chances of getting a job, he had begun to look into other fields than only mechanics and after a while he had found out that the mansion in which the lord lived was looking for some labourers. Labour work hadn't been exactly what the mechanic had been hoping for, however he was used to carrying things around so he might as well give it a shot. There had been nothing left to lose any more.

 

To Kazuichi's surprise he had been invited to the mansion on top of the hill, that was at the side of the town. He had no experience with domestic labour, however the advertisement did state that it was an unskilled work, so he shouldn't had been that surprised about it. When the day of the interview had arrived, Kazuichi had tried to look his best – he could only hope that the lord hadn't minded a servant with bright pink hair – and he had arrived way earlier than he needed. He had been in a desperate need for the job, so he had hoped to make a good first impression when he talked with the lord. When he had arrived, there had still been nearly 30 minutes left, so Kazuichi had taken a seat in front of the main gate to calm his nerves down again and hopefully not make an utter idiot out of himself.

While he had been relaxing a cat had walked up towards him and after sniffing at his leg, the animal had begun to rub itself against him. That had been the first time that an animal actually came towards the mechanic without the intent to kill him, so he had been careful when he had begun to pet it. The cat had purred happily while Kazuichi had petted it.

“Excuse me, do you happen to be Kazuichi Souda?” a voice suddenly had sounded out from next to Kazuichi, making him jump and when he had turned towards the source, an old gentleman in fine clothing was looking at him.

Kazuichi had quickly stood up and bowed to the gentleman. “Y-Yes I am. I am here for the job interview. Are you lord Tanaka?” His heart had been racing at being caught sitting on the floor and petting a random stray.

This had made the older gentleman laugh. “No, I am only the head butler of this mansion. My name is Noboru Yamazaki. It is a pleasure to meet you Souda.”

“It is also a pleasure meeting you Mister Yamazaki.” Kazuichi had replied while trying to sound as respectful as humanly possible. While still bowing, his eyes had caught a glance at his watch and what the time had been, so he had straightened up again. “I hope ya don't mind me asking, but how did you know that I was already here? The interview is only due in 20 minutes. I didn't trespass, did I?” he had scratched the back of his head awkwardly, before he had been able to notice his habit and quickly pull his hand back.

The head butler had given at smile at this. “You did not, so don't worry son. The lord happened to spot you from his study and informed me about your presence.” Kazuichi had not been sure if this information should calm him that he didn't accidentally do something stupid or make his nervousnesses even worse that the lord himself had spotted him lazing around.

When the head butler had begun to talk again, Kazuichi had quickly snapped out of his thoughts. “Shall we move into the mansion then and begin the interview?” While there had still been some time left until the interview was supposed to begin, it had seemed better to simply get it over with now and he had guessed that it made an better impression to at least seem slightly flexible, so he had enthusiastically agreed.

Again Kazuichi had been surprised when he had realised that the lord didn't attend the interview, like Kazuichi had suspected would happen. Though he had never been inside of a mansion before or met a true nobleman, so he had simply shrugged it off as being the norm that only the head butler did the interviews with potential servants. Mister Yamazaki seemed to be a nice man and they had managed to have a pleasant chat with each other, while the butler still had managed to stay professional and lead the interview. After their conversation had ended, the head butler had shown Kazuichi around the huge mansion and what kind of work would be needed to be done. When they had ended the tour, Kazuichi was astonished that Mister Yamazaki had agreed to offer him the job and after filling out some paperwork, Kazuichi had left the mansion with a big grin on his face. He had been able to find a job!

When he had then returned to his flat and had told his father about it, he had hugged his son proudly and congratulated him for getting the job.

 

A few days later Kazuichi had arrived at the mansion in time and he had been greeted by the head butler. After greeting each other, Mister Yamazaki had escorted Kazuichi to a room where a uniform for him had already been provided. Mister Yamazaki had waited outside, while Kazuichi had changed into the uniform. They looked just like Kazuichi had expected that the work clothes for servants of a noble would look like. He had felt like he was wearing a suit and in a sense he did. It had been a vast difference to his old work clothes that had been a typical jumpsuit and not a fitted dress shirt, trousers and waistcoat.

After Kazuichi had left the small room again, Mister Yamazaki had shown him his work and how it had to be done, while he had explained the rules to this mansion. Everything had been just like Kazuichi had expected.

Expect for the first and most important rule.

“Whatever you do, don't ever disturb the lord and always try to stay out of his way if possible. The lord dislikes contact, so he ordered this to every servant.” Mister Yamazaki had explained. Kazuichi had found this rule slightly weird. While he had been able to understand that one didn't want to be pestered every five minutes in their own home, it had sounded weirdly harsh when this rule had been regarded as so important, especially with the information that the lord disliked contact. Was the lord this unsocial?

In the end it had hardly mattered for Kazuichi, as long as he had been able to earn some money he would gladly stay out of his master's way.

 

The first few days Kazuichi had been accompanied by different staff members who had shown him how exactly the work was done. However he had yet to actually see the lord. During the first week he had been at least able to gather some information about the lord. Like to Kazuichi's astonishment he had been told by one of the maids that the lord was in the same age as Kazuichi, who had been expecting an old man if he had been honest. Somehow he had always pictured a titled noble to be old and not hardly an adult.

When Kazuichi had noticed that the mansion employed only one single chef for such a huge kitchen, the chef had noticed his confusion and so she had then explained that the lord was very careful about other people preparing his food. The reason for this however she hadn't been informed about.

However the last information that he was able to gather was the most unexpected for Kazuichi. It hadn't been hard to notice that the mansion was filled with animals of different kinds, however the staff didn't need to care for them at all, expect from occasionally cleaning up behind them if it had been necessary. In a sense Kazuichi had been glad about not needing to care for the many pets, as he had no knowledge about animal, though he couldn't help but wonder. When his curiosity had gotten the better of him, he had asked one of the other servants, who explained that the lord had a deep love for animals and had spend most of his time caring for them and even breeding some of them. However when the servant had said that this was with what the lord used to earn his money before he had moved into the mansion, Kazuichi had been highly confused as for why a lord needed to earn money. At this the servant had begun explaining that the current lord was actually an illegitimate son of the late lordship and had lived with his mother in poverty. When the lord's mother had died his farther had taken him in out of responsibility and due to his own illness that had been slowly ending him, while he had no further children. After the former lord then had died, the current lord had inherited the title despite his heritage. This had positively shocked Kazuichi, as he had not even been aware that illegitimate children could inherit a lordship, however he never had any reason to learn such information.

 

When the first week had went by, Kazuichi had been left to do his work alone now that he had been trained by everyone. In the beginning it had been difficult to keep up with his co-workers who had been used to the work, however he had slowly been getting the hang of it and after a while he had fallen into a comfortable routine. He wasn't working with machines like he had preferred, but it had brought in money so he hadn't minded.

While he had been carrying some freshly cleaned laundry towards the laundry closet, he had nearly stumbled when something had pressed itself against his legs. Catching himself in the last minute, before actually being able to fall down and dropping the clean and ironed laundry, and making himself unpopular with his co-worker who had cleaned everything, he had looked down at what had tried to trip him and he had been greeted by the same cat that he had met on the day of his interview.

Kneeling down to it, Kazuichi had begun petting it. “Hey there. I didn't know that ya also lived in this place.”

While Kazuichi had been occupied with petting the cat instead of continuing his work, he had failed to notice the approaching person.

“It is rare to see this beast letting a mortal near it. Normally he despises the contact of unfamiliar beings such as you.”

The unfamiliar voice had made Kazuichi jump up just like the last time he had petted this cat. However when he had turned around he had found himself face to face with a young man in his age and for the shortest moment Kazuichi had felt like he had forgotten how to breath. This man was unnaturally handsome. Kazuichi had to know who that man was, so he had asked without thinking about it beforehand, “Who are you?”

“The cursed name that I carry is Gundham Tanaka and I will one day be the ruler of this world, so be sure to remember this name, mortal.” the man had answered and Kazuichi had been taken aback at this. The guy had an extremely weird way of talking and Kazuichi had speculated if this guy might have a problem with his head. He had hoped not, since he had still found this Tanaka guy dangerously attractive. It had been in this moment that it had finally clicked in Kazuichi's brain. Gundham Tanaka, like in Lord Gundham Tanaka, the man he he had been told to avoid at all costs.

“May I inquire your name, mortal?” the lord had suddenly asked, making Kazuichi snap out of his shock.

Bowing, Kazuichi had introduced himself to the nobleman. “My name is Kazuichi Souda. I am your newest servant, my lord.”

Lord Tanaka had simply hummed in acknowledgement. “Kazuichi Souda. Very well, I will remember that name. Now do continue with your work.” With this the lord had left, the cat following him.

 

After this incident Kazuichi had been able to avoid running into his lordship again. Though now that he had been aware of how the lordship actually looked like, he had been able to catch a few glimpses of him from time to time and if he had been honest, Kazuichi did like seeing him. Especially when the lord was doing his morning training, since the guy was ripped.

The easiest way of identifying if the lord had been near one was by the fact that a bunch of hamsters with weird names had always been accompanying him and sometimes liked to run ahead of their owner, so Kazuichi had begun to keep his eyes open for the tiny animals.

While Kazuichi had been cleaning one of the hallways one afternoon, the chef had summoned him. When he had arrived in the kitchen, the chef had given him a tray with lunch and she had looked highly confused. “The lord ordered that you bring him his meal into his study.” Now Kazuichi had also been confused, since lord Tanaka usually picked his food up on his own and the way the chef had been looking at the tray, this had seemed to be the first time that someone had been asked to bring the food. Guessing that lord Tanaka simply had been very busy that day, Kazuichi nodded and made his way towards the study in the lord's personal quarters.

It had been the first time that Kazuichi had been required to enter the study and he had to think for a moment which room it had been. If he did remember correctly it was the room on the right, while the one of the left was the lord's bedroom. Going to the room and hoping that it had been the correct one, Kazuichi knocked on the door and after a moment the voice of the lord had sounded out, inviting him in.

Ever since that day Kazuichi had been requested to serve food or bring different stuff that the lord had needed to him. After a while Kazuichi had also been summoned to assist Tanaka with different tasks, mainly caring for the many pets and sometimes simply keeping him company and talk.

As the year went by these tasks had been added to Kazuichi's regular job and soon enough he had evolved into the master's personal servant, while more days and months passed.

 

***

 

This day Kazuichi had been summoned into the master bedroom by the lord, however it was a different kind of summoning as it had been in the past and so he found himself kneeling between the lord's legs while his hands teasingly went up and down the other's tights.

“Ya really get off of this master and servant dynamic, don't ya Gundham?” Kazuichi teased the other with a grin and look up towards the aroused face of his lover and master.

“I do believe that I am not the only one who likes this dynamic that we share,” the lord lifted the other's face gently and gazed into his eyes, “as you do not even work for me any more after I have bought back your family's workshop for you and got rid of that fiend that had brought you into poverty. Yet you still do find pleasure in wearing your old uniform and pretending to be my personal servant like before we decided to share our path.”

“Well, I live here, so I can do what I want.” Kazuichi grinned and his hands travelled further up Gundham's legs until they reached the waistband and began to slowly open the tightly fitted trousers.

“When I asked you to move in with me, I did not expect this to take such a turn.” Gundham replied and watched his lover, “Not that I mind this particular development, mind that.”

“Thought so.” Kazuichi replied and then his voice turned into a more lewd version of the voice he had used when he had still been working as the lord's servant. “How can I serve you today, my lord?”

Gundham's face turned into one of feigned indifference, fully talking on his role as the master in control. “A good servant should know from instinct how one's master wishes to be pleased.”

“Of course, you are right my lord.” Kazuichi nodded his head, since he wasn't able to bow while still kneeling between Gundham's legs.

 

With this being said, Kazuichi sat himself up slightly to loosen the lord's tie and open the waistcoat and dress shirt, before pulling them off and placing them to the side. He then moved his hands back towards the trousers and slowly slid them down the other's body, letting his fingers run over the skin while doing so. Now that his lord was fully undressed, Kazuichi let his eyes roam over the other's body until they stopped on the half hard cock, which made him lick his lips in anticipation. Moving his body down again, so that he was on eye-level with Gundham's crotch, Kazuichi continued with caressing the other's legs with his fingers, enjoying the feeling how the skin tensed up ever so slightly. He was aware that he was already stretching Gundham's patience thin with his constant teasingly ministrations without actually doing anything. However he was here to serve his lord, so this was what he would do. Leaning forward slightly Kazuichi carefully wrapped his fingers around the shaft and began moving his fingers over the heated skin, making Gundham gasped quietly. When the servant then moved his wet tongue along the shaft, Gundham gave a low moan. Kazuichi let his tongue run over every inch of the skin, while massaging the cock with his fingers. He loved feeling the throbbing flesh under his tongue and Kazuichi could hardly wait for the main part. However he had an order to fulfil that his lord had given him, so he needed to restrain himself. It was a good thing that he also enjoyed sucking Gundham's cock.

Deeming that the other was hard enough, Kazuichi opened his mouth wide and slowly let the cock slide into his mouth, running his tongue over it while doing to. Kazuichi looked up towards Gundham, who was getting problems to keep up his indifferent facade that he was carrying for their little play and it made Kazuichi proud that he was able to break the other like this. Though he knew that he would later be the one who wouldn't be able to keep up his role due to pleasure and he loved it.

Moving his head up and down the shaft and massaging the other's balls at the same time, Kazuichi kept his eyes on Gundham's every reaction. His face was flustered and he watched Kazuichi's every movement through half-lidded eyes, which urged the servant even more on to please his lord. Increasing his ministrations, Kazuichi took the hard cock in even deeper as before, tasting the skin and feeling every throb and twitch on his tongue. He wanted more, it was like a drug for him.

Gundham wasn't able to keep himself back any more, so he suddenly grabbed a fistful of Kazuichi's hair, making him shudder at the delicious pulling sensation on his scalp, and he pushed Kazuichi down even further. He was able to feel the other's cock at the back of his throat and he had to concentrate to stay relaxed, so that he wouldn't accidentally gag. Kazuichi could feel himself getting hard while he was pleasing his lord and his body was starting to burn up with every passing second, so while he was sucking on Gundham's cock one of his hands went between his own legs to feel himself up, making him moan out. The vibrations that this caused, also made Gundham moan and he shuddered.

“Are you.. nh.. are you getting thi.. this impatient?” Gundham suddenly asked in-between grunts and he carefully pushed Kazuichi's hand away with his foot and instead began applying pressure on the servant's crotch. The sudden stimulation made Kazuichi moan out loudly and he leaned his head back, letting the other's cock slip out of his mouth.

“You have not answered me, Kazuichi.” Gundham said while he kept on applying pressure on Kazuichi's crotch with his foot.

The sensation was on the verge of turning painful, yet all that Kazuichi could feel was this maddening pleasure that he was given. “Ah.. Y-Yes!” Kazuichi gave a broken moan. He wanted to be touched so badly, it was driving him crazy.

Giving one last push on the other's crotch, Gundham then took his foot back. “Then get up.” he ordered his servant, who happily obliged.

 

Kazuichi stood up on shacking legs. So much for him being the one to tease the other. Before Kazuichi's legs could give in, Gundham gently pulled him onto his lap so that the servant was facing away from him and could lean with his back against the lord's strong chest. Gundham then gently turned the other's face towards him and kissed him deeply, letting his tongue slide into his lover's mouth. Gundham's hands then found their way towards Kazuichi's clothing, slowly opening button after button of the uniform and gently sliding it off their other's body. Kazuichi could feel the cold air hit his burning skin, yet he was still feeling hot all over. Within moments Kazuichi was just as bare as Gundham was and he was able to feel the other's skin against his own.

Kissing Kazuichi's ear, Gundham whispered into it, “Take the lotion so that I might prepare you my paramour.” Only Gundham would make an order sound so lovingly and tender, making Kazuichi's shudder with need. Doing as he was told, Kazuichi leaned towards the side and took the bottle of lubricant, without moving from his place on his lover's lap.

“Thank you, my paramour.” Gundham kissed his ear again and then placed one of his hands underneath Kazuichi's thigh and pulled it up, making Kazuichi spread his legs in the same motion. To not accidentally fall off, Kazuichi leaned more against his lover, who held his free hand out to him. “If you may.”

Opening the lid of the lubricant, Kazuichi did as he was told and spread some of its contents onto the outstretched palm, before closing the lid again and letting the bottle slide to the floor.

Kazuichi's eyes followed how Gundham's hand went down his body and between his legs, until he could feel the other's fingers press against his arse, before slowly penetrating him. A low moan left Kazuichi's mouth and his head fell back slightly, leaning against Gundham's shoulder. Gundham kissed Kazuichi's skin on his shoulder and neck, while he continued moving his fingers, pushing them in deeper and occasionally spreading them. One of Kazuichi's hands found their way towards Gundham's in a desperate attempt to drive the other's fingers in deeper.

“Are you still this impatient, my pet, despite that I was so gracious to put your pleasure over mine?” Gundham gently bit into Kazuichi's ear and began moving his fingers faster inside of his lover. “You are truly a greedy servant, my love.” He then slowly pulled his fingers out again, making Kazuichi shudder at the feeling. “But very well, I shall honour your wish. However I first wish to ask you a question.”

Kazuichi wasn't sure if he was still able to form any concrete words with how much he was yearning for his lover, yet he brought out a reaction. “What d-do you want to.. ask?”

“Did you not notice it yet?” Gundham asked and kissed Kazuichi's shoulder blade.

Not knowing what his lover meant, Kazuichi turned his head slightly back to be able to see Gundham a bit better. Did he miss something? “What?”

“Look in front of you.” Gundham answered and confused about this Kazuichi turned his head back towards the front, making his eyes widened, while he began to blush heavily as he saw his own and Gundham's reflection starring back at him. He hadn't even noticed that he and Gundham had been in such a position on their bed that they were facing the huge mirror that was fixed onto their closet. Kissing up Kazuichi's shoulders to the back of his neck, Gundham gently bit into the skin and then continued with a low and demanding voice, “I order you to keep your eyes on the mirror the whole time, my pet. I want you to see exactly the pleasure that I am giving to you, do you understand?”

The thought of watching himself being fucked by his lover made Kazuichi shudder heavily with anticipation. “Yes, my lord.”

 

Gundham's free hand wrapped around Kazuichi's other leg and he lifted his lover slightly up into the air, making him spread his legs. The momentum made Kazuichi stumble for a short moment and he placed his hands on Gundham's body to steady himself again. He then grabbed between his legs and carefully took Gundham's cock back into his hand to align it, making it easier for his lover to penetrate him.

“Ready?” Gundham asked him with a gentle voice and when Kazuichi nodded, Gundham carefully sat Kazuichi's body back down, penetrating him slowly. Both men moaned out loudly and Kazuichi could feel how Gundham's grip on his body tightened, as he tried to keep his arms steady during that overwhelming sensation. Kazuichi had to also try his best to keep his eyes on the mirror and not let his head fall back in his pleasure. He was able to see how Gundham's cock slid into his body, going deeper and filling Kazuichi up. His whole body was twitching and that he was able to actually see everything with his own eyes made the sensation even stronger.

When Gundham had fully penetrated him, Kazuichi was already gasping for air.

“Good pet.” Gundham praised him with a low and hungry voice. Biting into Kazuichi shoulder, he then began moving his lover slowly up and down, making Kazuichi moan. First Gundham stayed slow with his movements and he began to increase slowly. The whole time Kazuichi's eyes stayed on the mirror and he could see everything thanks to it. He saw how Gundham's muscular arms tensed up with every movement, making Kazuichi's mouth water up at the sight, and he could see how the lord's face tensed up from pleasure, however most importantly he was able to witness how his lover's cock moved in and out of his body again and again, making him cry out for more.

Now that Kazuichi was fully used to the feeling of the other's cock inside of him, Gundham began moving his lover in a slightly more rough manner so that he was able to thrust into him. To keep himself steady, Kazuichi held onto his lover's body, one hand grabbing onto Gundham's arm and the other grabbing into the other's hair. It was getting increasingly harder to keep his eyes on the mirror and not let his instincts take over.

“You are mine.” Gundham bit hard into Kazuichi's shoulder, marking him and he looked directly into his lover's eyes with the help of the mirror.

The bite made Kazuichi flinch slightly and his eyes rolled back into his skull for a moment, saliva running down the corner of his mouth. “I ah-am yours!” he replied between broken moans. More bites followed this one, marking Kazuichi's skin on every inch that Gundham could reach to leave love bites behind that would be evidence of their lovemaking for the following days.

When their current position wasn't enough for the lovers any more, Gundham let go of Kazuichi's legs, letting them rest on his own, and he instead grabbed the submitting man at his hips, moving him faster than before. Kazuichi placed his hands onto the other's knees, moving alongside of Gundham and pushing his body down as far as possible, driving his lover in as deep as he could. Turning his hips slightly while riding Gundham, he was able to make his lover's cock thrust directly against his prostate, making him cry out the other's name. Gundham's grip tightened on Kazuichi's hips, probably leaving even more marks later on from the force, and he began pounding into him, aiming for that specific bundle of nerves. Kazuichi's head fall backwards and his eyes rolled back, his order to keep on watching the mirror forgotten. The only thing that was left on his mind was that overwhelming pleasure and the man who was giving it to him and who's name he was calling out between his cries and moans.

His body was burning like fire and it felt tight. Pressing his fingernails into Gundham's legs, Kazuichi bit onto his bottom lip, draining a bit of blood with his sharp teeth. He was so close, his and Gundham's movements turned wilder, and more needy and with one particular hard thrust, he cried out Gundham's name as he came.

His mind felt numb, like he was floating, yet he could still feel how Gundham kept on thrusting hard into his body until he bit his lover one last time, while he shuddered heavily and came deep inside of Kazuichi.

 

Both gasped for air, trying to gain their control over their bodies back. After a moment, Gundham carefully lifted Kazuichi's body up so that he could slide out of him and he sat him back down onto his lab, this time sideways. Hugging the man that was now leaning against him, both calmed down fully again as they kissed each other lazily.

“How would you like a bath, my dark consort?” Gundham asked his lover now that his breathing was back in check.

“Sounds like a good idea, but only if you come with me.” Kazuichi replied. A bath sounded lovely after having sex, however he wanted to keep on cuddling with his lover. So he might as well do both at the same time.

“Very well.” Gundham kissed him again, before lying Kazuichi down onto their bed. “Wait here.” he said, before he left into the adjoining bathroom. Kazuichi was always amazed how easily Gundham was always able to walk normally again after they had sex. Whenever Kazuichi tried to walk directly after it, his legs were way too wobbly for it. Though he guessed that it did make a difference who had topped.

 

After a few minutes Gundham returned to the bedroom and gently shook Kazuichi on his shoulder, “Wake up my beloved consort.”

Kazuichi's eyes opened again. He hadn't even noticed that he dozed off. “I'm awake.” he sat himself up and stretched. Without being asked to, Gundham moved his hands underneath Kazuichi's body and picked him up, carrying him into their bathroom and gently placing him into the warm water inside of the huge bathtub before he joined him. Kazuichi leaned against Gundham's chest and immediately relaxed. As great their position was, it did put a strain on Kazuichi's body and he could only guess how Gundham's arms would be aching the next morning. Still, it had felt too good to care at the moment.

After a while of comfortable silence where the lovers had simply enjoyed to be near the one they loved, Gundham made Kazuichi sit up slightly more so that he was able to wash him.

“Ya know, sometimes I can hardly believe that you used to be my boss.” Kazuichi said while Gundham was washing his hair and massaging his scalp. “I mean one would've expected that I would the the one to wash you and not the other way around.”

“That is true.” Gundham replied and carefully rinsed the shampoo out of the pink hair, “Though I did never like the idea of actually employing servants for such acts that I can do on my own and I do wonder if other royalty actually are this lazy that they do not even find the need to wash themselves.”

“Same. Like I can understand washing someone who can't do it on their own or like in this case, washing their partner, but just to be lazy is weird.” Kazuichi said and then a question that he had for a while popped into his head. “While we are at the topic of me being your former servant, I did wonder for a while. How come that ya one day decided to always summon me? You never had any real contact with any of the other servants.”

This question made Gundham actually blush and tense up slightly. “The reason might sound silly to you.”

Now Kazuichi was actually more interested as before, so he turned slightly more towards his lover. “Now I really wanna now.”

“I must admit that what has caught my interest had been your canine like teeth and as an animal tamer it did fill me with curiosity.” Gundham mumbled his answer, his face flustered at the true reason.

It had made Kazuichi laugh out, mainly due to the other's reaction to it. “Oh be honest, Hamster-chan, ya simply like it when I bite you.” he teased him, making Gundham jump.

“I can assure you that this has not been my on my mind the first time that I had laid my eyes on you.” he defended himself with embarrassment, making Kazuichi laugh even more.

“Sorry, I can't say the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, a story where Kazuichi's dad isn't a piece of shit and actually had a good relationship with his son. Finally I wasn't that much of a sadist. Except towards Gundham and his parents, who are again dead for plot reasons ^^”  
> However now that Kazuichi's dad is more of a dotting father in this story, I wonder how the reveal went that his son's boss was banging said son. Maybe the fact that Gundham used his power to get rid of the people that pushed the Soudas out of business and gifting them their old workshop made things less awkward between Mr.Souda and Gundham
> 
> The names for the staff is as always from [Behindthename.com](https://www.behindthename.com/random/)


End file.
